disneyprincessfandomcom-20200223-history
Lilo Pelekai
Lilo Pelekai is the female deuteragonist of Lilo & Stitch, Stitch! The Movie, television series, Lilo & Stitch II: Stitch Has a Glitch and Leroy and Stitch. She has long, straight black hair and brown eyes. She's most often seen wearing a red and white muumuu, white panties and brown sandals, but also wears other warm-weather clothing as well as traditional hula costumes. Her reflection in a mirror is compared to a picture of her young mother, suggesting that they look similar. In the episode "Skip" where an experiment is used to skip time 10 then another 10 years, it's mentioned that older Lilo looks a lot like her sister Nani. By the end of she is almost 10. She is the wife of Yugo (Wakfu), the best friend of Goku, the elder sister of Gohan, the stepdaughter of Krillin and Android 18 and the girlfriend of Ikkyu San. She is the wife of Steven Universe, the granddaughter of Lady Tremaine , the older stepsister of Drizella Tremaine , the older sister of Elsa, the younger stepsister of Anastasia Tremaine and the younger sister of Anna. Personality Her spirited and highly eccentric personality, especially in light of her parents' death, has alienated her from her fellow children (whom she still considers to be her friends despite them mistreating her), yet Lilo makes the perfect best friend for Stitch, an alien experiment whom she adopts as her dog. Lilo attends Hula school and her hobbies include the photography of obese people, talking about creatures from horror/sci-fi movies, and capturing and rehabilitating Jumba's evil genetic experiments. She idolizes Elvis Presley. Friends Lilo's friends were mostly Victoria, Stitch, and Keoni. Lilo's ex-friends were Mertle Edmonds, Yuki, Elena, and Teresa. The reason why Lilo's friends were now her ex-friends is because her parents died and they didn't seem to show sympathy when she was explaining it to them. Victoria and Lilo's ex-friends all belong in hula class. Reuben and Gantu became 2 of Lilo's alien friends. Family Lilo's parents died in a car accident some time before Lilo & Stitch (it is suggested that rain made road conditions treacherous), and they have not appeared in the series apart from three photographs: one of Lilo, Nani, and their parents having a picnic on the beach, a photograph of Lilo's mother winning the Hula contest at her school's May Day celebration, and a photo of Nani with her parents when she graduated to intermediate Hula. Background Lilo's mother is depicted as beautiful, kind and loving (and perhaps eccentric like her younger daughter), as well as an excellent hula dancer. She would placate her children by holding a family night, singing lullabies and making up funny constellations. Lilo's father played the ukulele and was the one who coined the phrase "Ohana means family, and family means nobody gets left behind or forgotten". The phrase becomes a sort of family motto for his daughters and their intergalactic adopted clan. Lilo loves and misses her parents very much. She keeps a picture of them under her pillow and initially would not allow Stitch to touch it (rejecting him when his fight with Jumba caused her house and the picture to become damaged). In the episode "Remmy", which takes place on the anniversary of the accident, Lilo is depressed and takes a nap to help deal with her sadness. The picture is used to turn Lilo's nightmares into a dream of the day the photograph was taken, which manages to make her happy again. Lilo writes a thank you note to an "Uncle Joe" in "Glitch/Woops". Otherwise, Lilo and Nani are the only known living members of the Pelekai family. The development of Lilo's ohana (extended family) begins with the adoption of Stitch in Lilo & Stitch. Though Lilo technically owns Stitch by Hawaiian state law, the relationship between the two is more like siblings and best friends. By the end of the series, Lilo's extended ohana includes Nani, "Uncle" Jumba and "Aunt" Pleakley, David, Cobra Bubbles, the Grand Councilwoman, all 627 (627 and 628 was shown dehydrated in the episode of 627, although it could be argued that he still counts) of Stitch's "Cousins" and Gantu. Lilo Galleries images1.jpg Lilo-Wallpaper-lilo-and-stitch-5702055-1024-768.jpg lilo2.jpg Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Lilo & Stitch Characters Category:Black Hair Category:Brown Eyes Category:Girl Category:Parents Category:Lilo & Stitch Category:Lovers Category:Lilo & Stitch II Characters Category:Princess Category:Unofficial Princess Category:Married-Princess Category:Unofficial Disney Princesses Category:Mothers Category:Sisters Category:Female Category:Siblings